Sutte Hakkun
Sutte Hakkun is a Nintendo published and developed Super Famicom video game that first was made available through Nintendo's Satellaview service in 1997. The game was released in several additional versions, two more for the Satellaview and a full retail release. All the versions use the same gameplay but featured different levels. Whereas Nintendo developed the game (specifically Nintendo R&D2), company Indieszero wrote the game's script. History The game was initially released through the broadcast service in 1997. This version was known as Sutte Hakkun Event Version and included 50 levels. Because of the overwhelming response, Nintendo decided to release a retail version about a half a year later in 1998. It was released for the Nintendo Power system, and due to the increase in available size this version featured 100 levels. The same year two more Satellaview versions were released, under the names Sutte Hakkun BS Version 2 and Sutte Hakkun '98 Winter Event Version, each with 30 new levels. However, not all Super Famicom owners could play the game, as all versions required additional accessories. In order to market it to an even broader audience, Nintendo released the Nintendo Power version once more, this time on a Super Famicom cartridge. However, due to it being 1999, many stores had already stopped stocking Super Famicom games, and the game became a colossal failure, unfortunately causing the end of a potential series. Story On an island far away in the ocean, the "Rainbow of Happiness" used to stretch above the land. One day the rainbow mysteriously broke apart, separating into shards that fell on the island. Eager to return the rainbow to its magnificent self, Hakkun sets out to retrieve the shards. In the retail version the land is divided into four islands named the "Peaceful Islands, but otherwise follows the same story. In the second Satellaview version the rainbow once again fell apart "due to popular request from Satellaview users", and Hakkun set out to retrieve the shards again. In 98 Winter Event Version'', Hakkun travels to a neighboring island with a snowy climate to collect the shards of the "Rainbow of Friendliness" and bring their rainbow back as well. Gameplay Sutte Hakkun is a puzzle-platform game where the player must guide Hakkun to the rainbow shards located in the level. This is accomplished by the help of Hakkun’s signature power, sucking up blocks, which allows him to place the blocks as platforms to reach higher or further. Around the levels there are cans of different colored liquids. By sucking this up and inserting it in a block, the block will start to move back and forth. Blue liquid will make the block move horizontally, red blocks move vertically and yellow ones move diagonally. Additional objects exist to help Hakkun in his journey, such as Makkun, a creature similar to Hakkun that just like blocks is affected by different colors of liquid. There are also living stones, blocks and cans, each with their unique properties. Scoring is dependent of how much Hakkun does before he reaches the rainbow shard. Each time he moves, jumps, sucks or releases something, the score decreases. All levels starts with 1000 points, and to score as good as possible, each move must be planned carefully. There are bonus stages in all versions. In the Satellaview games these are timed tasks, such as moving blocks into a specified area. The retail versions however, instead include races with a purple Makkun. They are unlocked in different ways as well. The broadcasted games unlock a bonus stage for each ten levels. In the full versions however, the player must find the purple Hakkun, who hides in a wall in one of the levels of each world. Release history '''Satellaview November 2, 1997 October, 1998 (BS Version 2) December 20, 1998 (98 Winter Event Version'') '''Nintendo Power (cartridge) August 1, 1998 Super Famicom June 25, 1999 Wii Virtual Console March 2, 2010 External links *''Sutte Hakkun'' at GameFAQs Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Satellaview games Category:1997 video games Category:1998 video games Category:1999 video games * Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, SNES) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, SNES) Category:2010 video games Category:Japan exclusive games Category:Indies Zero games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo